Blast from the Past
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: My name is Elina. And I am a vampire. I was bitten by a goddess. Her name is Alice Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Elina.

I have been 18 for the past 87 years.

You seem, I'm dead.

I was bitten by a vampire.

I made the mistake of falling in love .

And so did she.

I remember it like it was yesterday, I was kissing her and I cut my arm on a piece of glass that fallen out of the window that had broken a month before.

Her eyes became red, and dark.

Everything happened so fast.

I remember the pain, the blood. I'm remember her crying and running away.

I thought that the pain would go away of losing her.

But it didnt. So I kept moving, learning to curb my insticts by feeding off animal blood.

I just move to a new town, hoping to start over.

Even after 87 years, I should be able to right.

Well in Forks, Washington, maybe I can.

My name is Elina.

And I am a vampire.

I was bitten by a goddess.

Her name is Alice Cullen.

R&RR&R&R&R&R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Post Breaking Dawn. The Cullens have moved back to Forks after Nessie turned seventeen( reallly like twelve) and became a full vampire. Sorry that's my little spin. Please dont hate me.**

" Oh come on Nessie, get a move on!" I say pulling Nessie from underneath the bed

" Oh, I dont wanna go Alice. I dont like new schools. I hate grandpa for making us move again."

" I know. But hey , we can make a fresh start again. You can make new friends. You know, this the place where your parents met and fell in love." I say, brushing her hair out her face. She just glares.

" Oh so, the real reason we came back is a trip down memory lane? Aleast its original. " She says shuffling out my grip.

" Hey, dont get upset, it will mess up the make-up I spent an hour doing this morning. We gotta go. Jasper is waiting in the Porsche. And remember-

"I know, I know. I'm Nessie Cullen, sister to Bella and Edward Cullen, cousin of Jasper and Alice Hale. Why couldnt I have stayed in France with Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet?"

" Because your mother wanted to keep an eye on you. Now go and dont slouch. You will wrinkle that guchi top I just bought for you yesterday." I say calling as she's already outside. She's getting so fast these days.

" Hey." I see Bella at the door

" Hey."

" You about ready to go?" She asks as I run a brush through my hair.

" As ready asI'll ever be. After being a senior in high school 100 times, I don't know why, I still get first day of school nerves."

" It'll be fine Alice. I feel the same. Its like dega-vu. This is where it all began." She says squeezing my hand.

" Yeah." We run downstairs and into the car, seated beside my husband Jasper.

" Alright everybody ready?" He says

" Yes."

" Excuse me young lady, can we adjust the attitude please?" Jasper says looking at Nessie. Nessie gives him a cheesy smile and puts her ipod earphones back in.

Here we go again.

* * *

Elina's POV

You'd think after nearly a century, I would get use to the way people stared at me. I'm pale but my cafe au lait skin shines. I've got a full body. I mean, I guess I look not like an average girl seeming as I'm not but come on,I'm not Naomi Campbell.

I finally get to my English Class and sit down. I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I put my hood up and sink down into my chair.

Wow, I've been in high school 40 times and I've never once been popular. Damn.

" Alright everyone, take your seats. Welcome back to School everyone. I'm Mrs. Harnett and I will be your teacher for the year. Now to get things rolling I have made up a little game to get to know everyone's names. Everyone pick a name out of a hat. When you hear your name , stand up and sit next to the person who called it. Okay lets do it."

I pick a name out a hat. It's some girl name Alice Hale. She's probably some cheerleader. Great, just great.

" Um is there an Elina Parker in here?" I reluctantly stand up and sit down to a person a raised hand, all while not looking at anyone.

" Miss Parker, I'm gonna have to ask you to remove your hood please. No hoods in class." Miss Harnett says. Oh wow, that's didnt take long for me to get in trouble. What can I say, I'm badass.

I pull it down, feeling my curls tumble down my back. I pull my bangs out of my face.

My partner who was talking to her friends, turns around to me.

" Hi, I'm . No, No, this can't be happening. No, oh my god, it can't be. Elina?." She whispers I look up into the face of my angel. Oh my god.

This cannot be possible.

" Alice?" I feel my eyes tearing up.

No, this cant be.

" Oh good, you two know each other." Miss hartnett claps her hands together happening.

My Alice.

Oh my god.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV

" Oh my god." Elina says.

" This is impossible." I say, feeling my family's eyes on me.

" Um, I gotta go. I'm so sorry." She gets up,stumbles for a moment, I catch her in a flash

" Easy." I say, looking deep into her eyes. Oh my god, it really is her. I steady her but her lets go off me.

_Alice, Alice, who is she? do you know her?_ I hear my family screaming in my head.

" Elina! Elina please, wait!" I say as she runs down the hallway

Oh my god, this reallly cant be happening. Oh why didnt I see this, see her?

This cant be. I thought, I thought I, I thought I,

" Killed me? Yeah, so did I." She says

" Please, just give me a chance to explain." I say

" Fine. You deserve that

I grab her hand pulling her into a nearby bathroom. Oh my god, she looks so beautiful. I can't believe I did this to her, I condemned her to this life.

She lays her hand across my face.

" Its alright. I've had a few decades to get use to the idea. I missed you, so much." She says, squeezing my hand. I have missed her touch, so much, it hurts. Oh god, Jasper, what will he think?

" Who's Jasper?"

" My husband, he's like us, an empath, a vampire." She looks up at me, tears in her eyes.

" Its alright, I know you would find someone who would love you beyond reasoning." She says

" But, what are you doing here?" I ask her

" I've been drifting, around. Just decided to come here." She says, green eyes dancing

" Where are you staying?" I ask, she looks away.

" Um, in a sewer in the town." She says biting her lip.

" Then you must stay with my family. Oh you must them, they will love you!" I say, hearing my family in my head.

_I've already asked Carlisle, he's with it. I just cant believe she's well, a vampire. ( Edward)_

_Her story is a painful, I believe. She needs you Alice, she needs us ( Carlisle)_

_She has to come stay with us. She's alone. She has to come stay with us. ( Bella)_

_Oh Alice she is so pretty, can she stay in my room? ( Nessie)_

_Oh Alice, she is hurting so much, I can feel it. She has to come stay with us. ( Jasper)_

" I dont know Alice, I dont wanna be a bother . I mean, you barely know me now." She says looking away. I grab her hand

" I want to. I need to know what happened to you, after I, um, well, um

" Bit me? Yeah, its okay. I'm past that now." She says

" Then you will come live with us?" I ask, hopefully

" I dont know. Only if you'll have me, of course." She says looking up, tears streaming down her face.

" Of course I will. Don't worry you're safe now." I say holding her close.

* * *

Elina's POV

So in a matter of 24 hours I have: gone to my 1st day school, ran into my ex-lover, and moved in to my ex lover's house. No bad for a first day. I just dont know if I should be here, I can't get close to anyone.

I look out the window, and sigh

Everyday I wonder what would would happened if she had stayed. If I hadn't been bitten.

Maybe, she would have stayed with me. Maybe we would have had a life together. But we dont, so I just have to accept that.

If only it were that easy.

A beautiful woman comes in. I believe her name is Esme

" I see your settling in nicely." She says

" Yes, thank you so much. Your home is beautiful." I say turning to face her.

" Thank you. Is this all you have? I can send Edward to get it for you." I feel myself turning red.

" Um, no this is pretty much it." I say avoiding her eyes. She walks over and draps her arm around me

" Well, we will just have to get you some new ones. You are family now." She says.

" Thank you for your kindness." I say, smiling.

There's a knock on the door and I turn around to see Alice.

" Well, I guess I''ll take my leave now. We'll go hunting later tonight, sweetheart." Esme says, leaving all alone with Alice.

All I wanna do right now, is tilt her face to mine, and kiss her till time stops

But I dont.

She grabs at my brown curls and tugs them. She suddenly grabs me and I breahtig in Alice. Oh god, why did this have to happen to me? Why could I have just died so I wouldnt have to feel this pain.

This just isnt fair.

" Come on," She takes my hand

" What?, Where are we going Alice?" She puts her fingers on my lips

" Its a suprise." She takes a blindfold from her pocket.

" Alice if you think I'm gonna just let you kidnap me after 87 years, you thought-

" I've missed you so much. You and your screaming..." She laughs, her hands placing the blindfold over my face.

She picks me up in her arms and without one word she's running , I feel wind in my face and everything is just going so fast.

She puts me down and gratefully takes the blindfold off.

I look around to see a beautiful lake and a cottage.

" This is Edward & Bella's House." She says. She sits down next to me, and takes my hand.

" Tell me everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Elina's POV

" After you turned me, I tried to find you. I must have looked everywhere. London, Paris, Madrid, South Jersey. After a decade of searching for you, I just sorta gave up. I began to sink into despair. I didnt want to live forever. I only wanted this to end. I wanted the pain to stop, the loneliness to go away. I tried to, I um, tried to" I struggle to get the words out

" Kill yourself?" Alice says, her eyes searching mine, filled with sorrow.

" Pretty much. But it of course, didn't work. Instead, I was found by a woman. A vampire named Eryas. She promised to teach me the ways of a true vampire. The way to hunt, to live, to blend in. But her ways werent true at all. They were bad. So much pain." I avoid her eyes as the memories come flooding back. She tilts my face to hers.

" If you dont want to talk about this, you dont have to." She says

" No, I have to. She locked me up. She showed me to humans, did demonstrations. . To her I was the ultimate artifact- a real live vampire. She was the ringmaster, and I was the circus freak. If I didn't do the things she asked. She would take - she would take-

" She had traps set up in the woods, and hurt them. She hurt them so much. She would try to tempt me. To drink. But I wouldnt. I couldnt. I managed to escape, but I had to leave all those innocent people she slaughtered. They were mothers, daughters, sons, fathers. I left them there. All dead."

" When did you escape?" Alice ask. I couldnt say it. She takes my hand in hers, ice against ice.

" Only six months ago. She was just simply gone one day. I managed to rip the bars off my cage. And I ran, ran all the way here. I enrolled in school to avoid suspicion. So, that its basically my story. She locked me up for fourty years and just dissappeared. But before that happened, she swore to me that if I ever escaped , she would never stop hunting me. She will kill anyone and everyone. She will kill you and your family. Which is why I cant stay with you." I stand up, breaking my gaze with Alice.

" She will never find you. Dont you see, we're your family know. We can protect you. You're safe now. She will never hurt you again. I promise you. Never again." She holds me, and suddenly for the second time this week, I'm crying.

" It's alright. You're gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be okay." She says, rubbing my back. I'm having flashes know. I see blood, so much blood. A shooting pain runs through my head.

" Elina, you're shaking."

" I can't stop her. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have come. So much blood."

" It's okay, Elina. Just calm down, take it easy. what blood?" She says, trying to stop my shaking.

"I just dont want any else to get hurt. Eryas will hunt and never stop till she finds me. She will never stop searching. She will find me. She will put up of a fight. She will kill you. And I wont be able to stop it. So much blood, so much blood. ." Everything starts spinning around me

_" I will always find you. No matter where you go, I will find you............... _I hear her in my head.

Oh god, it hurts so much, I find myself on my is beside me

" Elina, what is it?"

_And thats a promise................. _

" Get out of my head!" I find myself screaming. The pain is excruiating.

" Elina!" Alice screams.

Then everything characteristically goes black.


End file.
